Acnologia
Acnologia is one of the two main antagonists next to Zeref and is Adam's archnemesis. Appearance Acnologia is a gargantuan dragon whose entire upper body, is covered in black, round scales, which in turn are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. Its lower body, specifically its belly, inner tail and legs, is grey in colour, and seems to be rather smooth. It possesses a blunt, rounded head with four large and elongated plates extending backwards, and has white beady eyes. Its mouth is full of sharp teeth, and below it is an elongated protrusion pointing downwards. Acnologia’s gargantuan, multi-layered wings are composed of the very same plates covering its whole body, which take on a formation reminiscent of a bird’s feathers. It's massive tail splits in two at its end, where the black plates disappear, and takes on a double stinger-like appearance. In his human form despite being over 400 years old has the appearance of a muscular young man with long dark blue colored hair. His youthful appearance is most likely due to mastering his Dragon Form and losing the ability to age. His eyes have black circles around them and he bears the same light blue markings as he does in his Dragon form. For attire he dons a high collared black cloak and has a necklace of red dragon claws around his neck and a sash around his waist. He wears a gold ring on his left arm and baggy pants that are decorated the same as the former article of clothing. After his battle with Igneel his right arm was taken, in his human form it is still missing resulting in him having to hide it beneath his cloak. Personality While other Dragons appear somewhat cooperative, harmonious, and amicable to humans, Acnologia is extremely inimical, dangerous, malevolent, and temperamental towards them, so he prespectively scrutinizes them as infinitesimal. According to Zeref's words about Acnologia," he sees them as nothing more than insects pestering him" despite originally being a human himself and preferring his human form in casual instance. 400 years ago, Acnologia was a ruthless, aggressive, bloodthirsty, detrimental and treacherous person who killed many dragon even allies of his. It is soon revealed that his hatred towards dragons are due to him losing his family and hometown in an attack, which made him so vengeful that he happily agreed to earn his powers to avenge them and he most likely had planned to kill all dragons for doing so, even those who did not antagonise humanity. Having watched them kill a innocent little girl made him even more hateful to the point that he vowed to kill all Dragons. Acnologia's hatred for dragons extends to the point that he even desires to kill all Dragon Slayers in existence, even those who earned their magic through the use of lacrimas, showing an immensely profound hatred for dragonkind that extends not only to dragons themselves but also those who have their power. While part of it is to make him the supreme dragon, Acnologia's main reason was out of vengeance. In his human form, Acnologia has a stoic and composed personality even after slicing God Serena's abdomen open he is still composed even after announcing his goal of hunting down and killing remaining seven dragon slayers. He seems to prefer to get straight to the problem should he agree to meet with humans he deemed significiant enough to attract his presence, as he immediately asked Zeref what does he want in their meeting. Despite being the most destructively powerful being alive, Acnologia oddly does not try to conquer the world despite easily having the power to do so, implying that while he holds overwhelming power, Acnologia simply does not hunger for dominance even over humans despite hating them and simply desires to be isolated from humans. This is also shown when he scarcely appears as he has only been known to appear one time until the events on Tenrou Island and Tartaros. As both instances contains dragons or dragon slayers, his true goals seems to only be the erasure of every trace of dragonkind from existence and he apparently wants nothing more but that or at least considers it to be his purpose for living. However, he still possesses his love for battle as shown when he fought against Irene Belserion, he seems to be impressed by her power, even giving her praise for entertaining him. It's also been said that Acnologia has a fear of Zeref's most powerful Demon, E.N.D. which he rebukes but it is unknown whether this is true. As a dragon slayer, he suffers from motion sickness. He seems to having a dying hatred of the White Wizard for unknown reasons. Magic and Abilities * Dragon Slayer Magic: As one of the first humans who entered the Dragon Civil War, Acnologia was also among the first Dragon Slayers brought into existence. Over time, however, as he slayed many Dragons until, he himself was turned into a Dragon due to the extensive overuse of his Lost Magic. Acnologia doesn't have a specific Dragon Slayer Magic element, his Dragon Slayer Magic makes him immune to all types of Magic, as seen when he devoured Jellal's Heavenly Body Magic. His Dragon Slayer Magic also gives him the ability to reap the souls of Dragons leaving them in a half dead state. * Dragon's Roar: Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Acnologia can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his respective magic into a massive breath attack. This blast, while he was a Dragon, was powerful enough to "completely eradicate" the entirety of Tenrou Island and imprint a giant crater into the ocean. His roar is also powerful enough to split the ocean in half. * Eternal Flare: A powerful spell that casts thousands of stars which rain down causing mass destruction upon the land. ◾Explosions: Acnologia appears to be able to create a explosion of immense power with just a meager hand movement, which was powerful enough that even Irene had to dodge it. * Time Magic: After being trapped in the Time Lapse, Acnologia devoured the time magic inside and broke free of his seal with his newly absorbed magic. Acnologia's already his enhanced power was amplified as a result and he used it to launch destructive attacks all around before causing all dragon slayers to disappear. It is soon revealed by Anna (who was thrown out the ravines of time) that when Acnologia was trapped and devoured the time magic, the unstable magic split his body in two with his physical body rampaging through Magnolia as his spiritual body stayed in the ravines of time to maintain his power which he plans he to use the dragon to continue doing so. Acnologia, contrary to the legends surrounding him, did not entirely became a Dragon and has retained the ability to enter and exit his extremely powerful Dragon Form at free will. As a result of this power, Acnologia has been granted extreme longevity and lacks the ability to age which is why he resembles a young man despite being over centuries of years old. * Flight: After mastering Dragon Slayer magic and transforming, Acnologia gained the ability to fly, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him. * Enhanced Durability: Acnologia, while a Dragon, is capable of shrugging off attacks from extremely powerful Mages like Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, and Mirajane Strauss, as well as from Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell, the latter three using their Dragon Slayer Magics, all their Magics having absolutely no effect on the Black Dragon. Later on, it is shown how even other Dragons of Igneel's caliber have high difficulty harming Acnologia in any noteworthy way, him taking the full force of Igneel's massive fire breath attack and emerging unscathed as if nothing happened. * Enhanced Strength: Given his immense size, Acnologia, in Dragon form, is easily capable of reducing a substantially sized area to rubble by simply landing on top of it. Truly attesting to the form's immense brutish strength, Acnologia engaged in a head-on physical confrontation with Makarov in his Giant form and easily gained the upper hand. According to Gildarts Clive, despite the amazing physical feats Acnologia performed on Tenrou Island, the Dragon wasn't using the same level of strength as he was during their brief confrontation, that rather, the Black Dragon was toying around with every last one of them. * Enhanced Speed: As a dragon, Acnologia is able to move at incredible speeds being able to catch up with the Christine which had boosted its speed. He is also capable of increasing his speed that it shocked the ship's crew who tried to escape only for him to latch his way on the ship in mere seconds. The full extent of Acnologia's human form has not been shown such as fighting style but glimpses of it have been shown and has proven to hold terrifying power. * Immense Strength: Acnologia holds tremendous raw strength even in his human form, as showcased when he slayed God Serena, the infamous strongest Mage of Ishgar himself, user of multiple forms of Dragon Slayer Magic, and a Shield of Spriggan, with a single bare hand alone, ripping right through his abdomen and killing him in one swipe almost instantly. During his fight with the seven dragon slayers, he was able to overwhelm with a swipe of his hand even claiming they can't hope to defeat him. * Immense Speed: While only in his human form, Acnologia has been shown to move at blinding speeds, striking down God Serena before he or his spectating fellow Shields of Spriggan, August and Jacob Lessio, even knew what had happened. * Enhanced Smell: Acnologia has an incredible sense of smell, which he shares with other Dragon Slayers. He could instantly tell God Serena was a Dragon Slayer after smelling him from a distance and could tell there were seven other Dragon Slayers across the whole country Fiore, despite the incredible distance between all of them. * Manipulation Immunity: According to Future Rogue, Acnologia is immune to Dragon Supremacy Magic. * Immense Magic Power: While only in his human form, Acnologia's Magic Power was said to be overwhelming to the point of even members of the Wizard Saints and Spriggan 12, even the strongest male, "Magic King" August himself, being awed and sweating at his enormous power. The strongest female member of the Spriggan 12 Irene Belserion even stated that he was more powerful than she initially thought. August even said that Zeref could only face him with the Fairy Heart's power. Much stronger than initially assumed to be, even after apparently going toe-to-toe with Igneel, the "Fire Dragon King", in combat (although Igneel's power was quickly dwindling due to the years he was sealed), Acnologia is mentioned by Zeref to be still waiting for someone to truly challenge him, implying that he was possibly holding back in his bout with the Fire Dragon King. Additionally, Zeref at one point has stated that Acnologia could rule the world with his power (which he was able to do in Future Rogue's timeline). Weapons None. Family * Unnamed Family. Voice Actor J. Michael Tatum. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Pure Evil Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Single Category:Male